This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to identify, before a newborn baby leaves the hospital, the best tests for risk of problems with jaundice that may occur when the baby is at home. Study is also testing to see whether the baby's ethnic background has an effect on the meaning of the tests. The investigators hope to ensure a safer transition from birth hospital to home and prevent injury due to high bilirubin levels. They will be testing whether the routine blood or skin test for jaundice [bilirubin measurement] before age 72 hours alone is better than using information that is obtained from history and examination alone or whether the combination of both is better at predicting which infant is likely to have problems with jaundice. The information will help physicians to prevent brain damage due to jaundice in babies in the future.